localheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Dow
You've probably seen him making his political stance in and around Aberdeen's city centre with his TA uniform and sandwich board. He's been chucked out of Uni, gently guided away from the Queen, made it onto the BBC's news pages and is a recognisable sight to anyone who doesn't walk about town with their eyes shut. Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls... I'm talking about none other than Aberdeen's very own "Scottish National Standard Bearer," Peter Dow. Peter has been standing about putting forth his political viewpoints in all weathers for what seems like years. I first encountered him at Aberdeen University when he thrust a leaflet into my hand proclaiming: Fred West - "PLUMBER" Beverly Allet - "NURSE" Maxwell Irvine - "UNIVERSITY PRINCIPLE" Presumeably he was suggesting that the university principle of the time, the said Maxwell Irvine, was some sort of mass murderer. I really wish I'd kept it now, but at the time, i was told just to throw it away and that this was just part of a long running campaign by Mr Dow against the university bosses and the uni itself. I have no opinion of my own on the matter - I only know that local rumour tells that after Dow's thesis had him fail his degree there were numerous appeals. The final appeal being the review of his thesis by the university principle. Who failed it. This began a long drawn out battle between the University and Mr Dow - resulting in his being thrown out of the University and eventually being banned from University grounds. So I have been told. This didn't stop his adventurous nature however, as he was soon found campaigning on the streets of aberdeen against such subjects as... Police Brutality... Good Queen Liz being an enemy... um. Freedom. um... er... and generally fighting the good fight! In his own words (from his yahoo profile) "Campaigner for justice, freedom and democracy. Republican socialist. Scientist, engineer and like to D.I.Y. " Imagine my excitement when I found Mr Dow's web page! You can visit it here. It features an excellent cry of "Freedom!" which just about made me faint. I honestly thought William Wallace had invaded my flat. There are some marvellous photos of Mr Down caught in the act of fighting the good fight. Also there are some inexplicable music samples which I'm not sure tie in with the subject matter. I think the blogging medium would suit Mr Dow well. I know I, for one, would follow his Campaigning Career and daily movements. Peter Dow Update Peter Dow, while I was at Uni, posted the following notice in the Library: "Looking for a Female Friend. Due to my campaigning activities, I have no time to go dating. If you are interested in friendship or a serious relationship, please contact Peter Down on... 01224 ******" Then when a friend moved into the west end, he pointed out Dow's flat window where he had the same notice with only the following difference "Thankyou, but I am not interested in any Gentlemen Friends. Please stop ringing my doorbell." I can only tell you how much fun is to be found looking for locals in the Yahoo personals (search by area! What fun!)... But then the other day, this was drawn to my attention. Granitecity.org, we love you... Edit: 02/01/09 - Granitecity.org sadly no longer exists. However with the help of my good friend Neighbour Of The Hoors (who will soon be taking over this blog) - we found Mr Dow's appeal for a lady friend on his own site. from http://aberdeentramps.blogspot.co.uk/ - written on 10/01/05 Category:Aberdeen